


When I Think About You

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 18+ ONLY, A little bit of angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Embaressment, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, part 2 is about the p-spot, so many orgams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: The only satisfaction you’re getting these days is from your favorite sex toys. Some alone time one night accidentally reveals your biggest secret- you’re kinda in love with Dean and he just found out in a very loud way. I mean, is it too much to ask for a little privacy in the Bunker?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Supply Run. For Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Sex Toys. For Fluff Bingo, Square Filled: Mutual Pining. Thanks as always to my beta Letsby
> 
> No, I don’t work for either of these sex toy companies but they owe me some free toys for all the damn promotions I’m giving them. LOL And yes, these toys are this damn good. Fic Title is from I Touch Myself by Divinyls which is just too perfect for this. 
> 
> You won't regret it:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Njoy-Pure-Metal-Polished-Steel/dp/B00FEKPCTU  
> https://www.lelo.com/sona-cruise
> 
> Also, if you’re not old enough to go into an adult sex store and buy a vibrator, you are not old enough to follow my blog or read any of my fics. Please return when you are 18.

Your vibrator was dead.

Totally dead, not even a little buzz left to jumpstart the lavender machine. Maybe you’d broken it with a powerful orgasm or just gradually worn out the motor, but one very sexually frustrated evening when you went to use the damn thing, it was deader than a charred Wendigo. You were fucked and not in the good way you really needed.

The bigger issue was that the defunct silicone was a poor substitute for what, or rather who, you really wanted in your bed. After hunting for eight months with the Winchesters, and pining for the eldest for about seven and a half of those, you gave up hope that maybe some night Dean would look at you like you were the only girl he wanted screaming his name in the adjacent motel room. You watched him flirt with witnesses and go home with waitresses, leaving you with a wink and a promise to be back early to hit the road. You were more sexually frustrated than ever as you watched him walk away.

So, ever the diligent hunter, you researched sales and read reviews of different sex toys, finally deciding which one you wanted to purchase. You were hesitant to buy it online since Sam was the one who always insisted on picking up the mail. He was like an old lady with his regular visits to the Lebanon post office and library every Monday that you weren’t on a hunting trip. So in order to avoid the embarrassment of Sam opening up an unmarked box thinking it was first aid supplies and instead finding a bright pink vibrator, you came up with a plan- go to the mall in Lawrence, visit the sex store there, and buy yourself the new sex toy you’d decided upon. Your two hunter roommates would never know.

At least that was the plan.

You’d been home from your recent hunt for two days when the opportunity presented itself.

“Hey, I gotta make a supply run. Gotta grab some stuff for the car.” Dean strolled into the library. “I’ll get some grub on my way back.” Sam grunted his agreement over his laptop screen as Dean shrugged his jacket on. “Y/N, wanna come with?”

You thought of your broken toy and nodded, shutting your own laptop down. “Can you drop me off at the mall in Lawrence? I need to buy some stuff. ”

“Sure.”

Two and a half hours later the Impala roared into the mall’s parking lot. Dean chose a spot at the far end of the lot, bitching about asshats and door knicks on his Baby.

“I’ll come in with you,” Dean said as he turned off the ignition. “One of my Fed shoes is all fucked up on the heel, should replace ‘em. I gotta get shop towels for Baby too. I think there’s a Target here.”

Oh fuck. You scrambled to think of a reason Dean shouldn’t go into the mall full of stores with you. “No! I mean, no it’s okay, you don’t have to go with me.” You tried to throw in a casual laugh which sounded like a choked excuse of a giggle. “I was gonna go buy clothes.”

“Ok. Well I’m just gonna go to the shoe section.” Dean shrugged as he climbed out of the car. “You can go try on clothes.”

“Underwear!” You shouted as you hurried out of the car. “Bras!”

“What?” Dean asked as you followed him across the parking lot. “You can, well…” As he smirked you shook your head, not needing the new fantasy of trying on sexy lingerie for Dean. “I mean, I’m happy to help you pick out what looks good.”

Fuck, now that’s in your head. What else, what would make him go...oh yeah. “I gotta buy some women’s...products. Tampons and pads! Gotta get those.” Dean cleared his throat but you kept on. “Like the pearl ones, with the shiny plastic ummm, applicators. The heavy kind. It’s good, you know, for when it’s heavy.” Oh my god, _stop talking._

Dean grimaced. “Oh. Well you ummm go do _that_ ,” he waved his hands in the general direction of your vagina, “and I’ll meet you back here at two?”

“Sure,” you turned on your heel, leaving Dean to wander into Target while you headed for the adult store at the other end of the mall.

The clerk there was incredibly helpful, showing you the toy you had researched and helping you decide which color to get. As you set your new pink Sona Cruise on the counter, something else caught your eye.

“Is that a dildo?” you asked incredulously.

The clerk laughed and nodded at the display in front of you. “This is the Njoy Wand. Best one on the market.”

“Really?” You stared in awe at the shiny metal, running your fingers along the curve. You lifted it out of the display box and gasped. “Shit, it’s heavy.”

“One and a half pounds, eight inches long.” The clerk answered, patting the lid of the nice box. “It’s a monster. But so good at what it does.”

“Jesus,” you muttered under your breath, carefully rolling the cool steel around in your hands. “How do you...is it just for women?”

“Oh no.” The clerk wrapped his fingers around the smaller bulb on the end. “It’s fantastic for the G Spot and the P spot.” He winked and set the toy back in the box. “Along with your Sona, you will be set for many happy O’s at a time.”

You hadn’t done any research on the steel dildo of orgasmic rebirth, but you were very interested, at least for the purpose of quelling your unrequited thirst for Dean. “How much is it?”

“Sixty-nine dollars, but since you’re buying another toy I’ll add this coupon right here and save you twenty percent!” The clerk rang up your purchases and then put the boxes in a nondescript black shopping bag. “Have fun, hun!”

You hurried back to the Impala, finding Dean sitting in the driver’s seat bopping his head to Bad Company, all of the Impala’s windows open to let in the warm breeze.

“What’d you get?” he asked as soon as you slid in next to him.

“Did you get shoes?” you replied, ignoring his question as you tucked your shopping bag of secrets under your legs.

“Yeah, they’re boring. But I did get these hilarious socks,” he laughed as he turned over the ignition. “They say ‘send noods’ like naked nudes but also cuz there’s noodles on them so n-o-o-d-s.” He cackled as the car pulled out into traffic, smacking the steering wheel with his palm. “They’re so awesome.” He grinned and nodded when you cranked the music, avoiding any further talk of your shopping efforts.

It was four more days before the boys left the bunker and you finally had some privacy. You waved them off, saying you weren’t feeling well. Of course in the past you had masturbated when they were home, you weren’t a prude. But you had your new toys and wanted to take your time, knowing you had the space all to yourself to figure out the new expensive loves of your life without interruption.

After a shower you laid back on your bed, and put on some Zeppelin. You’d never admitted to anyone that Zeppelin was your mood music of choice, considering that would mean that your sex music had some correlation with the person you wanted to have sex with more than anything. But of course his face was the first thing you’d see when you closed your eyes, your fingers sweeping through your folds gently, like you wished Dean would do with his tongue. Wishing his mouth was on your breasts, rough hands touching and squeezing, dirty words you’d pray to hear.

Once you’d sufficiently fantasized about the gorgeous hunter for a while you laid out the toys next to you on the comforter. The pink vibrator you figured out immediately, your legs shaking as you reached orgasm within minutes.

“Fuck yes,” you moaned as you came down, carefully tapping the sucking piece of the toy along your sensitive clit. “Ohhhh, so good.” Within minutes you were coming again, the music lost in the background as you thrashed back and forth, your chest flushed and neck sweaty. In your sex dreams Dean had made you come like this, pulled you deep into orgasms that rendered you a moaning mess as his lips and hands and those amazing green eyes ravaged you over and over.

“Okay, okay.” You slicked up the heavy dildo with some lube and then carefully slid the large bulb inside you. You practically choked on air as it nudged into place, resting heavy and insistent against on your G spot.

“Oh my god. Dean! _Yes_ ,” you groaned, slowly thrusting and rocking the toy inside. You took a shaky breath as you returned the sucking end of the other toy on your clit, gasping and nearly twisting off the bed and onto the floor as the two worked in tandem. It was almost too much and you cried out, overwhelmed as the strongest orgasm you’d ever had built and built. You moaned for the eldest Winchester, whimpering and begging for him as you lost all awareness and came a fourth time with a scream of his name.

“Fuck,” you gasped. As the high spread through your body you giggled, smiling at your toys in appreciation as you set them on the bed next to you and patted them affectionately. “Best. Purchases. Ever.”

Within minutes you were asleep, the most satisfied you’d been in years.

* * *

The next morning when you came back from a run you found Sam and Dean in the kitchen. Sam updated you on their excursion to Iowa to retrieve a sacred text from an old storage unit of Bobby’s. While Sam talked you sipped your coffee, glancing over at Dean when his eyes darted from his coffee cup to you when he thought you weren’t looking.

“What Dean?” you asked the third time you caught him staring. You lifted your t-shirt edge to swipe the sweat off your forehead, exposing a strip of skin above your waist. “I know, I’m gross. Sorry. I just ran four miles.”

“It’s cool. Fine,” Dean waved the thought away. You held eye contact and his smile softened before he looked down at his coffee. “You don’t look gross. Ummm at all. Like, yeah, good. Fine.”

“Ummm okay. Did you see I recorded Jeopardy for you?”

“Yeah thanks.” Dean looked up, almost shy, before biting his lip to hide a grin. “‘s real nice of ya. You know, thinking of me.”

“Is he drunk?” You turned to Sam.

Sam opened his mouth, gaping like a fish and shrugging his shoulders. You glared at him. Something was up. “You don’t know if he’s drunk?”

“I should...I’m gonna go see if I can get to translating that text.” Sam was off the bench and halfway through the doorway before you scolded him.

“Sam! You sit down here right now and tell me why you’re being weird and Dean is apparently high on life! Did you guys get hit by a spell or let out another ancient force of evil that I should probably be aware of?”

Sam gulped as he sat down across from you again, shoulder to shoulder with his brother who suddenly looked just as guilty. “Ummm, okay before I say anything or Dean says anything and makes this much worse, just know that it’s okay and I’m not upset and Dean obviously isn’t.”

“What are you talking about?” You leaned back in your seat and crossed your arms. “Better fuckin’ tell me right now cuz I hate it when you guys act weird. It freaks me out! Did you get possessed again?!”

“We came home last night.” Sam replied. His cringing attempt at a smile screamed of his unease. “Early.”

Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. As you looked from Sam’s awkward grimace of a smile to Dean’s nervous yet blatantly fascinated eyes, it suddenly clicked.

You jumped off the bench, your eyes wide in horror as you stared at the boys. “Did you...wait, did you guys hear me last night?!” Possession would’ve been so much better.

“We got home early and I guess we should’ve called, and we will call next time, I promise!” Sam interjected. “I’m sorry, we didn’t...we should’ve let you know we were home so you weren’t...indisposed.”

“Sam! Oh my god!” You dropped your face into your hands. “Wait, you both?” You didn’t need to ask because Dean was giving you a heated look that made you feel like you were gonna pull a classic Hollywood actress move and swoon right down onto the kitchen floor. This cannot be happening. “Okay, I’m…” You were dizzy as you ran out of the kitchen, ignoring the boys calling out behind you.

You made it to your room and slammed the door, locking it before sliding down onto the doorstep. You wrapped your arms around your knees and shuddered. How fucking mortifying. A hot flush spread from your chest up your neck until you were sweating from the pure embarrassment. All of your logic spun out of your control as you tried to think of an escape plan. Okay, well you’d have to leave. Get a car, a new place to live, maybe get a job at a library or a university. You were good at research. Find a new town, maybe in the Northeast. Just start over. Just live a boring single lonely apple pie life with your expensive sex toys. No more monsters and no more adventure and no more hunters…no more Dean. “Oh fuck. Dean...”

“Y/N, please talk to us.” Sam knocked on the door. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s totally normal. Everyone does it.”

“Oh please god, Sam Winchester is not giving me the… MASTURBATION IS OKAY SPEECH!” you yelled. How absolutely humiliating. If it had been just Sam that heard you, well then yeah- still mortifying. You guys were best friends- you’d get over it eventually, even if he could forget who you’d- oh no. Your memories of the night before bubbled up and you remembered the way you’d screamed for Dean through your world tilting orgasm. Everything was ruined now because you’d been screaming Dean’s name like a drunk porn star. The boys had heard you coming over and over _imagining Dean_ and _begging for Dean_ and having the best orgasms of your life _moaning for Dean_ and they knew you had toys now and Dean would probably put two and two together where you got them and when you went shopping you had the black bag and oh god…why were they home!

“Why were you creeps listening to me?!” You screeched, hiding your face in your hands. “Why were you being such...such...deviants! You should’ve given me privacy! This is so uncool!”

“We weren’t listening, I swear,” Sam responded. “We heard you, realized what was going on, and then we went to the library but we could still...but ummm, we didn’t stay the whole time.”

You started to gasp for air, hyperventilating as the enormity of the situation sunk in. They could hear you from the library. And had to leave _the bunker_ because you were so loud. Shit. You shook your head and closed your eyes. This wasn’t about shame- at least not about the pleasure part. You were proud to be a woman, proud of your sexuality- hell, you’d just spent two hundred dollars to enjoy the luxury of exploring it. But this was Dean- the one person in the world that you wanted more than anything, the one that would make those toys unnecessary- he’d heard you begging for him like a slut, not like the woman who truly cared for and respected him.

“Y/N, let me in,” Dean insisted gruffly from the other side of the door, the doorknob jimmying impatiently. “Sam’s gone, it’s just me.”

“I don’t believe you,” you muttered in response. “Just go away.”

“Please don’t…I don’t want you to be embarrassed.” There was a heavy sigh and then the thunk of his forehead against the door. When you didn’t respond there was a soft rap of his knuckles on the wood. “Okay. I’ll give you some space.”

An hour later Sam stopped outside the door to ask you to come out. When you didn’t respond he cleared his throat. “We’re gonna go to town for a few hours. Please just...please don’t leave because of this.”

“Okay,” you nodded, too quiet for him to hear. “I’ll be here.”

* * *

You puttered around all afternoon, taking a long shower and eating the lunch that Dean had left for you. It was your favorite turkey club sandwich, with extra bacon and the special mustard only you liked. You smiled and traced the edge of the note next to your plate.

**BACK LATER -DW**

You washed your dish and went to your room to watch Netflix until you got a text from Sam.

_We’re on our way back now._

“Great, now they’re checking in. That’s not awkward.” Nevertheless you closed your door, knowing there was a conversation you needed to have but wanting to delay it as long as possible.

“Knock knock,” Dean said with matching gentle knocks at your door an hour later.

“Come in,” you replied. God even the word come is embarrassing.

Dean opened the door and then closed it behind him. He walked across the floor to stand by your bed.

“What?” You asked as you looked up at him.

“I brought you a beer.” He worried his lip, his lashes fanning out on his freckled cheeks as he held out the peace offering. His mouth tilted at the corner with a kind smile and he shrugged just a little, sending a thousand butterflies on a roller coaster in your stomach. You never stood a chance in hell of not falling in love with him.

Holy shit. In love.

Shoulda figured.

You smiled and sat up, taking the cold beer from him. It did taste good. “Thanks.” For a minute he stood there awkwardly while a political drama unfolded on your TV screen.

“Wanna see my noods socks?” He grinned. He sat down at the edge and lifted his ankle to show you his socked feet, the cotton covered in letters and bowls of noodles.

You couldn’t help but laugh. “How long did you stand in the store laughing at these?”

“Probably ten minutes,” Dean smiled. The room was quiet again, not as awkward as before. “I’m sorry you’re upset. I should’ve let you know we were back. You know once, ummm once we heard. You. You know, like that.”

“That would’ve been slightly less mortifying,” you shrugged, taking another sip of beer. “I’m embarrassed. It was humiliating that you...obviously I would never have been like that, if I’d known you were home.”

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed.” He reached out for your hand and his thumb stroked the thin skin on the inside of your wrist. The intimate touch had you melting but you shook away the thought and took another drink, setting the bottle on the nightstand. Dean cleared his throat. “I mean, I do it all the time.”

You scoffed. “What? Jack off or fantasize about your best friend?”

Dean looked you straight in the eye. “Both.”

The air rushed out of your lungs. “What?”

“I uh...I think about you too. Like during, you know...and I mean, I’m not as loud about it but I get it.” He shrugged, suddenly bashful. Gone was the perfect ladies man that could talk a stranger out of her panties, leaving this amazing, sweet, vulnerable man that you couldn’t believe loved you in return.

“Really?” you squeaked. It felt like your world just fell apart and then was put back into pieces. Really, really good pieces. Dean thought about you. “When? How? I mean I know how, but I didn’t…”

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, kissing you so tenderly that your head was spinning when he pulled back. _He kissed me_ , you prayed as you opened your eyes slowly.

“Oh,” you responded, two fingers pressing to your lips to try and save the touch. “I didn’t know you felt this way too.”

“Well yeah, ‘course,” he smiled. “You’re beautiful and an awesome hunter and don’t tell Sam but you’re way better at research.”

This doesn't make any sense. “But all the other chicks, the waitresses and witnesses and slutty bartenders. You always went home with them.” 

“You jealous, sweetheart?” Dean smirked. He shrugged, his smile fading as he looked down at your blanket. “I didn’t think you’d ever go for a fuck up like me. Until I heard you moaning my name the other night, I never thought...you’re just too good for someone like me.” 

“Dean,” you shook your head. “There’s no one better than you.” 

Dean ducked his head before clearing some unspoken emotion out of his throat. “Sorry if I was weird earlier, I didn’t mean to be a jerk. I just kept thinking about you. Calling out for me like that.” 

“Yeah? You liked it?” Your heart thundered as his fingers trailing down your wrist to tangle with your’s.

“I almost kicked out the lock,” he replied lowly. He looked up from your hands to your face, and you suddenly realized that Dean wanted you just as much as you wanted him.

“You did not.” You breathed, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed you again, this time deeper and hungrier. _Fuck yes_ , was the last thought you had until you were moaning for him for real this time, the real live flesh and blood Dean rolling you down onto the bed and kissing you into the mattress. You gasped for air as his lips moved down your neck. He moved your shirt to the side so he could lick and suck at your collarbone and chest as your hands roamed under his shirt. You had enough self awareness to help him pull your t-shirt off and then his plaid and Henley. As he loomed over you shirtless your eyes widened.

“What?” Dean asked, his hands sliding under your back. As he unclasped your bra he paused and looked you in the eyes. “This okay?”

“Yes,” you squeaked. “Yes,” you nodded with a little more confidence, although your trembling fingers probably didn’t help. “Sorry, it’s just a lot of feelings at once but yeah, keep going.”

Before pulling your bra away Dean leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek. “We don’t have to do this tonight. We can just hang out. I’d be okay just kissin’ you all night.”

“Are you kidding?” you laughed. You tugged your bra down your arms and pitched it to the floor, watching as Dean’s eyes darkened and his hands tenderly grasped your breasts for the first time. “I’m curious if you can make me moan as loud in real life.”

It was his turn to chuckle this time. “Oh baby, you got no idea.” His tongue lathed down the shell of your ear as fingers twisted and played with your left nipple. You whined and fidgeted under him, fighting with his belt buckle as he rocked against you.

“So was it your fingers? Making you come for me?” He asked as he pulled one of your legs aside his waist so he was snug between your legs. You gasped as his tongue circled one of your nipples, the other still under assault from his fingers. “Or was it a toy?”

You took a shaky breath and nodded. “Toys.”

Dean hummed and smiled into another kiss. “Show me.”

“Dean,” you whispered, practically melting in his arms as he kissed you senseless. When you came up for air he was smirking.

“Show me, sweetheart. I wanna see what can get you off like that. Wanna know what makes you scream like that for me.”

Again you flushed from the embarrassment of being heard. He was staring down at you, so intent on this plan, like he needed to witness what he’d missed. You nodded and turned to the side. “Ummm, it’s just this one…” you reached out and pulled the drawer of your nightstand open, plucking the black satin bag from the bottom. Dean grinned as you slid the pink toy into your palm. “It...does this.” You showed him as you turned the power up, your thumb over the massaging end. “It basically vibrates and sucks on my clit.”

“Huh,” Dean took it, looking it over. You smiled at how small the feminine toy seemed in his big hand. “And this gets you off?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. Your smile grew as you took the toy back. “It’s kinda awesome.”

“Awesome.” Dean bit down on his lip and you rocked your hips up involuntarily. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down against you again, kissing him hard like you’d always wanted to.

“So what’s the other one?” He panted after who knows how long of making out and grinding together.

“What?” You shook your head, not wanting to show him the steel wand. You were already so turned on and just wanted him to fuck you senseless. “It’s...there’s not another one.”

“Liar.” Dean teased. “I wanna see. Please?” He pouted his lip out and it took everything you had not to lean up and bite it.

“Fuck. Okay, well don’t think it’s weird.” You leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out the heavy black box. You glanced up at him and smiled before opening the box, finding him fascinated by whatever you were hiding.

“Oh,” the surprised noise sounded equally adorable and sexy as hell. “Holy shit, this thing,” he said when you cradled the heavy toy in your hands. He reached out for it tentatively, taking a grip of it when you handed it over. It occurred to you that for a lot of men, a sex toy like this might be intimidating, but Dean just marveled at the interesting object. “This thing is like a weapon! Do you like, fuck yourself with it?”

You smiled and nodded. “Kinda. I mean, yes, but this part-” you tapped the large bulb end, “it kinda does the magic.”

The toy dropped to the mattress next to you with a thunk as Dean grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into a deep kiss. You moaned in surprised, your fingers pulling desperately as you unzipped his jeans. Lifting your hips, you helping him pull your sleep shorts off as he kicked out of his jeans and boxers. Your mouths crashed back together as he pressed down over you again, and you moaned at his hard cock grinding against your naked pussy.

“Dean,” you whimpered. “Want you.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Yeah baby, me too. But I...will you show me first?”

“What?” you asked, unable to keep your mouth from his but for a few seconds.

“Your toys. Wanna see you come on them first.”

You pulled away and opened your eyes, looking up at him. “Really?”

“Fuck yeah,” he nodded before kissing you again. “Then I wanna make you come ten times harder than any toy ever could.”

“Oh fuck yes,” you groaned as he kissed your neck, the sharp scrape of his scruffy jawline only making the quick control burn of this fantasy so much more believable. You stretched your arms around his neck, your fingers meeting your wrist to pinch hard for a moment. Ouch. Yep, definitely real. After a minute of kissing he leaned back on his heels and handed you the toys.

“Please?”

“Christ,” you muttered, nodding as you took the pink toy from him. Dean moved to lean back between your legs, his hands sliding up and down your thighs as he watched you turn the power on. You glanced at him as your fingers parted your folds and you targeted your clit with the toy.

At your first moan Dean’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit.” He watched as you played with yourself, gradually increasing the speed and moving the toy where it felt best. You kept your eyes on him, shuddering as he watched you, his hand slowly stroking his cock when you started gasping. When you moaned his name he looked up, dark green eyes wide as they met yours.

“You look...I…” Dean seemed to be unable to find words as your back arched, and you turned the toy onto full power. Five hard presses down onto your clit and you were falling apart, groaning Dean’s name as you twisted in place, your pussy clenching around nothing as you came for the man you’d wanted for what seemed like forever.

Your chest was heaving as you pulled the toy away, whimpering at the last few teasing sucks. You giggled and smiled at Dean’s awestruck expression. “Told you- awesome.”

Dean nodded. “That...I…” You sighed, giddy that you’d rendered him speechless. You’d make sure that no witness or waitress would ever do that like you could. “Will you show me the other one too?”

You looked over at the steel wand and nodded. “I mean, yeah. But it…” You trailed off before reaching for him. Your mouths met for a passionate kiss before you whispered against his mouth. “It’s usually better to have a couple orgasms first because it’s kinda hardcore.”

Dean smiled, arching an eyebrow and smirking. “Well why do you think I’m here?”

“Well...Dean!” You squealed as he grabbed your knees and tugged you flat onto the bed. Your mouth dropped with a loud moan as his fingers slid through your slick folds, exploring your clit and entrance, teasing to see what made you twist and whine for him. After a few minutes of teasing he grabbed the pink massager and turned the power up to medium.

“Oh holy fuck,” you moaned as he gently pressed it against your clit. His brow furrowed as he figured out how it worked, trying different directions and testing out different modes until your eyes rolled back in your head. You cried out as he turned up the power a little more.

“Feel good?” He asked as a heavy hand settled on your hip to keep you in place. “You look so fucking hot, can’t believe this.” He turned the power on the toy up higher, his teeth sinking deep into his lower lip as he watched. “So wet, so damn hot.”

“Dean, I...oh god yes, I...god yes, please babe, please.”

“Holy shit, I love hearing you beg for me,” he groaned, clenching his jaw as he reached down with his other hand to grasp his cock. “Wanna come?”

“Yes,” you nodded, your voice cracking as the tingling rush burned through you. “I’m gonna, Dean yes, oh...ohhhhh!” You screamed as Dean’s mouth suddenly replaced the toy. He sucked and licked, his mouth a million times better than you had ever fantasized. Up and down and around his tongue worked as a finger teased your pussy before pressing inside. Your head rolled back on the pillow and as his lips sucked on your clit as strong as the toy had, you thought for a moment you might actually die from this.

“Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck!!” you moaned as you came, your body tensing under Dean’s efforts and pussy clenching around his finger. “Dean! Yes!” You shuddered as he licked circles around your sensitive clit, his finger twisting a little deeper to gently pad along your G spot. “Oh my god, oh god,” you gasped, your eyes still closed as you lingered on the edge of oblivion.

“I love making you scream my name like that,” he growled as he crawled up the bed to kiss you. You moaned into the kiss, unaware that you had been screaming but completely blissed out that it was Dean that had done that to you.

“That was amazing. Love your mouth.” You ran your fingers through his hair, smiling when he tilted his head towards your nails scratching his scalp. “Better than I ever dreamed.”

“Yeah?” He grinned. “Can we try the other one now?”

“What? Oh.” You looked over at the steel wand. This day had sure taken a turn for the better. “Yeah. If you want to.”

“Are you kidding?” Dean smirked. “After that? I gotta see it.”

You nodded, and pointed to the drawer. “Lube.”

Dean leaned over your thigh to grab the bottle from the drawer. He approached the toy like he did an unknown weapon found on a hunt, observing it at 180 degrees and weighing it in each hand before he handed it to you. You swiped some lube over the bigger end, nodding at his smile of reassurance. You closed your eyes as you slowly slid the bulb inside, gasping at how full it made you feel when it nudged up perfectly against your G spot.

“Holy fuck,” you gasped, rocking the toy back and forth to find the perfect space for it. Dean watched with complete fascination, his eyes flickering back and forth from your face to the toy, observing every reaction. Your eyes opened and you humped against the toy, croaking out the only word that mattered. “Dean.”

“I‘m here, sweetheart. Fuck, I can’t even tell you how hot you are right now. I want …” He licked his lips and watched as you grabbed the pink toy. As you turned up the power he took it from you, pressing it hard against your clit, and then moving it back towards where the steel disappeared into your body. Up and down he moved the toy as you rocked the heavy wand inside of you, a level of pleasure building in you that was so much epicly better because he was the one doing it to you.

“Gonna,” you arched your back, scrunching your eyes closed. Dean’s hand wrapped around yours over the steel and he rocked it a little harder, a little deeper, and you cried out for him, begging him in words and sounds that only he understood.

“Come, baby. Fuck, wanna see you come like this.” He groaned as your whole body shuddered and your legs tightened around him and the toys, a startled gasp of his name before you were coming harder than you ever thought possible. Your eyes rolled back into your head and white bursts flickered behind your lids, your pussy contracting and grasping the toy deeper. Your body fell limp and you moaned Dean’s name as your limbs tingled, a shiver through your whole system as your brain quieted to a soft buzz of contentment.

“Hey,” Dean said softly. You’d dreamed of this- opening your eyes to find him, Dean Winchester- your best friend, your partner, your lover- leaning down to kiss you. You moaned into the reality of it, pulling him down on top of you. The moment was broken when you felt the sharp sensitive push of the wand still inside you.

“I didn’t want to hurt you by pulling it out too fast,” he explained as he rolled over to his side. You nodded, hissing at the stretch of the bulb as you slid it out. You set it on the mattress and smiled as you looked over at him.

“That was awesome,” you grinned. You leaned in and kissed him again, your hand running up and down his back. “Do you...can I go down on you?”

Dean grinned and nodded. “Yeah but ummm, later. Definitely, absolutely later.”

You pouted, thinking maybe this was all too weird for him. “I’m sorry if...I mean, I’m happy to make you come, I want to.”

“I want to,” Dean nodded. “Definitely. I did already though. I couldn’t help it, watching you come like that was too amazing.”

You glanced down at his cock to find it half hard, clearly tired from round one but trying with valiant effort to rally for a round two. “Damn,” you grinned. “That’s really hot.”

“You’re really hot,” he replied before kissing you. “Maybe we can use your toys again someday?”

“Oh hell yeah,” you nodded, pointing to the wand. “You know, it’s good for the prostate too.”

“Oh.” Dean’s eyes widened and he furrowed his brows at the small end of the wand. After a few moments he shrugged. “I’m game. But next time,” Dean pulled you closer, the toys pushed to the other edge of the bed as he wrapped his arms around you. “Next time I want to make love to you. Like I probably shoulda already.”

“Yeah,” you said against his lips. “Wish we had a long time ago.”

“Wanna make up for it?”

“Fuck yes,” you giggled into his kiss, so happy to finally be in his arms.

* * *

“Good Morning Sammy!” Dean announced when the two of you walked into the kitchen hand in hand the next morning. “Sleep well? I know I did!”

You laughed as you followed him to the coffee pot, giving him a smack on the ass when he winked at you. Sam ignored the two of you flirting behind his back, and you giggled as you pulled away to go to the table.

“Did you have a good night?” you asked Sam as you sat down across from him.

“No, but that was because I had to wear earphones all night cuz you guys were so freakin’ loud,” Sam griped as he turned the page of the newspaper that was spread out in front of him.

Your eyes widened and you gulped the hot coffee. “Wow. I didn’t realize…”

Dean sat down next to you and added, “Sorry Sam.”

Sam sighed and looked up at the two of you sitting across from him. Dean’s hand was on your thigh and you shoulder was pressed against his. You had on one of Dean’s concert t-shirts and the dark purple hickey on Dean’s neck was clearly fresh. “So you guys are gonna be like a regular thing now?”

“Well, I mean, yeah. Yeah?” Dean looked over at you. “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” you grinned, lacing your fingers with Dean’s under the table.

“Okay, well then if you guys could keep the screaming sex to a minimum I’d appreciate it.”

The kitchen was silent until you and Dean burst out laughing. “Sorry Sam.”

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” You smiled at Dean. “We just got lost in the moment, right?”

“Mmmmmm right.” Dean leaned in and kissed you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder as you kissed him back. “Lots of moments.”

“Oh okay, gross. It’s 8AM,” Sam bitched. “I’m happy that you guys finally figured out that you’re in love with each other and the insistent pining is finally over with but can you please act like you did before the loud sex? We’ve got work to do.”

“Yeah, sorry Sam,” you and Dean both responded before he stomped out of the kitchen.

“Oops,” Dean said as he sipped his coffee. He grabbed the paper and started to scan the local news. “Sammy’s not happy.”

“You love me?” you asked softly, your finger tracing the porcelain rim of your coffee mug.

Dean looked over at you in surprise. He squeezed your hand and smiled. “Well yeah. Of course. I thought...wasn’t that what last night was? Unless...I mean, we can just…” He flailed his hand around in the air and then glared down into his coffee like it was to blame for some miscommunication.

“I love you too,” you responded, resting your chin on his shoulder. “Very much.”

“Oh, okay,” Dean nodded, doubt fading away as a grin lit up his face. “Good.”

“Good,” you tipped your chin up to meet him halfway for a kiss, inviting a heavy makeout session that had you in his lap minutes later.

“You know, if you can be quiet, we can go try out my bed now,” Dean said between kisses. “Maybe we should just spend the day in bed. You can bring your toys on over.”

“Dean, I hate to tell you,” you waited until his eyes met yours. “I don’t think I’m going to need toys anymore.”

Dean chuckled, planting a loud kiss on your lips. “Oh sweetheart, we’re just getting started.” You shrieked as he picked you up, carrying you down the hall to his bedroom where you finally discovered what true pleasure really was.


	2. When You Think About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you bought your sex toys, you were told the wand was good for the p-spot too. Well, time to test that theory with your new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: anal play, anal fingering, orgasm denial. 
> 
> This is for SPN Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Cock Rings
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta letsby!! 
> 
> And thanks to everyone who left feedback on the first part. Can't tell you how much it means.

The laugh track droned from the TV, interrupting the comfortable quiet in your bedroom. Dean snorted at the screen, his eyes a bright candy apple green versus the reflecting fluorescent. You glanced up from your iPad and smiled at your boyfriend. He was on his stomach, his shower-damp head towards the end of the bed. His feet were up in the air, donning his favorite “noods” socks but leaving the rest of him bare up to his black boxers. Your eyes flitted across the freckles on his shoulders and back, his pale, soft skin perfectly imperfect with healed scars among the tiny brown spots.

“What’re you watching?” you asked.

“Big Mouth,” Dean chuckled, not looking away from the screen. “It’s hilarious.”

You hummed in acknowledgment, “Did Sam leave?”

“Yeah I told him we were probably gonna watch a movie and he said ‘gross I’m gone.’” Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. “I think he went to meet up with that Megan chick.”

“Good for him,” you nodded. “Sam needs to get some.”

Dean climbed to his hands and knees, rising up the bed towards you like a lazy predator. “You know what that means?”

You set the iPad on your nightstand and then shimmied down the pillow, making room for him as he crawled over you. “What? Sam’s finally gonna fuck a nice girl that doesn’t have a terminal life expectancy?”

“Eww no.” Dean shook his head. His hands moved down your arms to grab your wrists and lift them above your head, holding you down underneath him. “It means I can make you scream as loud as I want cuz it’s just us.” His soft lips were on yours, your laugh muffled as his tongue slid against yours in an easy, well learned give and take.

“Hmmmm,” you smiled into the kiss. “And what about if I make you scream?”

Dean snickered and pulled his face away to nibble on your ear. You squirmed at the pressure and heat of the timbre in your ear. “What’d you have in mind, sweetheart?”

You reflected Dean’s dirty grin. “Well we’ve only used that cock ring once. And there’s my wand we still haven’t tried, you know, for your p-spot…”

Dean sat back on his calves, surprised at the suggestion. “I forgot about that.”

You shrugged, sliding your fingers between his. “I just keep thinking how hot it would be, to make you come as hard as you make me come.” You arched a brow but then squeezed his hand a little tighter. “But we don’t have to do it. It’s just an idea.”

“Oh, I want to.” Dean rolled onto his ass, kicking his boxers off. You laughed and pulled your t-shirt off, now topless in your cotton boyshorts.

“Okay, have you ever- have you ever done this with anyone before?” You had been thinking about this a lot lately. Fantasizing about it. Really since the first night you were together. But it was still new territory to explore and you didn’t want to push limits you hadn't discovered yet.

Dean shrugged. “Couple times. Usually just to myself.”

“Fuck,” you murmured as you started digging through the nightstand for the lube.

“What?” He crawled back up onto his knees next to you, his licked lips planting kisses along your shoulders and arms.

“Just,” you grabbed his chin to pull him towards you. You kissed him deeply and pulled away to take a deep breath. “This is going to be so hot.”

“Yeah it is. Gimme the ring.” Dean took the cock ring from your palm and carefully slid it down his cock. With a groan Dean stroked himself twice and you watched him start to plump up under the blue silicone.

Your legs opened and you wrapped your arms around Dean’s neck as he pressed you into the bed, lazily making out like you had no sex toy experimentation to get to. After a few minutes he pulled back with a hiss. His cock was hard in the ring and you could tell he was literally aching for more.

“Ummm, lay down,” you offered, moving up onto your knees. You felt awkward, never having tried this before with anyone. “I ummmm...let me know if I do something wrong.”

“Hey.” Dean’s tone made you stop. He gripped your thighs as you knelt between his legs. “You’d never do anything wrong. It's just us, okay? This is a no worry zone.”

“Maybe we should’ve gotten drunk first.” You smiled, leaning down to kiss him once more. You grabbed the black box that held the steel wand and removed [the toy](https://www.amazon.com/Njoy-Pure-Metal-Polished-Steel/dp/B00FEKPCTU), sliding the cold metal under the blanket so it would warm up.

“Well, I do know what I’m good at.” You smiled before moving between his thighs. You licked from the soft plastic edge of the ring all the way up his cock, earning a groan of your name as your tongue circled the head. You continued to lick and kiss his cock until Dean gasped and grabbed your hair. You sucked his cock deep in your mouth once before he groaned loudly, his left leg trembling beside your thigh.

“Okay, honey,” you soothed him. His eyes were dark, freckled chest rising and falling with his arousal. “Do you want me to-” you held your point and middle fingers up. “Is that what I should do next?”

Dean chuckled and dropped his head back onto the pillow. “Fuck, you’re so adorable.” He raised his head again and grabbed the lube, spreading some on his own fingers. “If you try and fuck me with that toy right away, this will not be fun.” He whined as you stroked his cock with your own lubed fingers. You watched as he turned slightly on his hip, his fingers reaching back and sliding down his cleft to his hole. With careful presses of one finger and then two Dean started to slowly fuck himself. He grunted with each intrusion, but he didn’t stop, his restricted cock weeping as it stood straight from his body. You watched the exact moment his fingers brushed across his prostate, a ripple of intense pleasure coursing through his body as he scrunched his eyes closed and let out a strangled _ahhhh_.

“Jesus Christ, Dean,” you gasped. He was huffing desperately from his efforts, his deep voice garbling dirty words between obscene sounds. The fact that Dean felt safe enough to be this vulnerable and kinky with only you made you want him even more.

“Try the toy,” Dean took a staggered breath as he wiped his hands on his bath towel which he’d conveniently tossed on the floor by the bed. He blew out a deep breath and settled on his back again. “And lube, baby.”

“Okay,” you nodded, slathering the toy with lube as you determined to make this amazing for him. By now you knew just how to work the wand to make yourself come, and figured it’d be just as amazing for Dean. You held the weight of the small bulb in your palm to warm it. It was a little wider than two of your fingers, a smooth steel that would slide inside him with little discomfort. Dean nodded and tilted his hips up, helping you guide the heavy dildo slowly into his asshole.

“Oh fuck,” You watched as the toy slid into place. Dean seemed to have the same reaction you did every time the big end would slide against your g-spot. His body strung tight like a bow and then he shuddered as you gently moved the wand, watching his face contort from discomfort to pleasure. His deep groan of _fuck_ reminded you of the sounds he’d make when a monster tossed him against a wall, only now the pain behind it was hunger for you. You paused and kissed his knee, waiting to make sure he wasn’t in pain. But Dean nodded, his fingers circling your wrist in a signal to keep going.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hand moving to grip his cock which was now hot and dripping. You tilted the end of the toy up towards you and Dean keened, a high noise vibrating through you that you’d never heard him make. You watched, enraptured as he reacted to the stimulation, his body shuddering and moving against the heavy steel pressed directly against his prostate. “Son of a bitch.”

“Okay?” you asked when Dean hadn’t said anything for a minute, his eyes scrunched closed and mouth open in a silent moan. No filthy words or smart ass retorts came from the badass hunter as you teased him over and over. “Dean?”

“The ring,” he gasped, his voice rough and raw. “I wanna...fuck, gonna come.”

You could tell he was in the throes of some kind of orgasmic epiphany but physically he seemed okay. Seeing Dean Winchester, pure strength and brawn and hero extraordinaire, completely at your mercy and trusting in it, was amazing. His beautiful face twitched with each sensation, his skin dewy and fist clenching the comforter tight. It was hands down the hottest thing you’d ever seen.

“Not yet,” you soothed, running a hand down his chest. “It’s okay, love, just relax.” You found the small switch on the cock ring and watched him nearly bend in half when the vibrator turned on. Carefully you rotated the wand 45 degrees, pulling it out half an inch and then pressing back in straight against the inner wall. Shivering like a live wire struck him, Dean was wrecked, his forehead sweaty and his hair wild as he writhed. You moved his hand away from his cock and replaced it with yours, gently stroking him as the toy leaned harder inside. With each lurch forward of the toy Dean would moan, his lip bitten nearly raw as he nibbled it between expletives.

“Baby,” Dean’s voice cracked, his body desperate for release. “I gotta...fuck, please.” His cheeks were bright red, a flush moving up from his chest, his cock just as red in your hand as the vibrations added just enough stimulation to send him right up to the edge. You nibbled on the insides of his thighs and grinned when he moaned at the pinches of pain. Dean shook his head, unable to form a coherent sentence in between moans. “Please _ohhhh_...Please. Fuck. Me!”

You let go of the wand and Dean’s cock just long enough to pull your underwear off. You gripped Dean’s cock tightly, holding off his orgasm. His head was tossed back on the pillow and he moaned louder every time you fucked him with the toy, just a few inches of movement back and forth as he trembled underneath you.

“Fuck, this is amazing,” you whispered in awe, your own pussy clenching in need as you got off on the power and ability to send this man to a life changing orgasm, just like he and the toy had done to you. You straddled him quickly, sliding down onto his lubed cock with your own strangled groan. He lurched up, nearly crashing his temple against yours before falling back onto the mattress.

The orgasm lit within Dean built from a steady tremor to full on shaking the bed. You reached behind you to press the wand a little faster and a little harder with each of your own fucks down onto him, your pussy grinding against the cock ring with each thrust. Dean gasped as he felt your pussy squeeze around him, his heavy dilated eyes finally meeting yours. He seemed to be searching through haze for you, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. You bounced a little higher, leaning towards his chest so the ring’s vibrations would directly stimulate your clit. Soon you were as close as Dean, whimpering as his hands held you still and he started to come.

“FUCK FUCK HOLY SHIT _FUCK_!” Dean yelled as he exploded deep inside you. His hips arched off the mattress, thrusting deep up into you before he fell back. You clenched around the throbbing heat, moaning his name as you tossed your head back and came with a full body orgasm of your own.

Your arms fell to your side as you collapsed on top of him, eyes closing with a kiss to his shoulder. He was trembling and out of breath, little _whews_ and _ohhs_ whispered as he returned back to reality. You slowly patted his sweaty chest, comforted by his hands that palmed your ass.

“Dean?” you lifted your head just far enough so he’d look up at you. “You okay?”

Dean smiled, dazed and sleepy. “Hell yeah. That was...you’re...the best.”

“I take that to mean you’re okay,” you giggled. “Fuck Dean, that was so hot.”

“You’re...hot….” Dean’s smile faded with a sexy yet goofy wink before he closed his eyes and fell sound asleep.

You giggled and kissed his forehead, brushing his hair back. “So it really is good for the p-spot too.”

You crawled off of him and rolled onto the bed. You carefully removed the toys, wrapping them in the bath towel to be cleaned. Dean didn’t move a muscle, his arms flung out to his sides as he breathed heavily. You sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, watching his face free of worry lines or dark circles, clean of blood or monster guts. He looked ten years younger, peace settled into the lines by the corners of his eyes and the slightly upturned corners of his mouth. He looked more peaceful than you’d seen him since you first started hunting together.

Before standing to take the toys to clean, you lifted Dean’s hand and held it for a moment, letting yourself fall in love with him just a little bit more.

“C’mere,” Dean slurred, his hand moving to wrap around your forearm. He tugged you down against his chest, arms encircling you. You smiled and nodded, tucking your cheek into the perfect spot on his chest. You could clean up later.

“I love you,” you whispered as you closed your eyes.

“Love you,” he muttered. The two of you scooted a millimeter closer, sated and safe in each other’s arms.

Dean’s sleepy sigh faded to a light snore and you smiled before drifting off.

“Best purchase ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL COMING SOON. I mean, it’s good for the P-spot, right?
> 
> I barely get feedback on AO3 anymore. Maybe no one is. But if you liked it? please leave a kudos. 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. These people may be real but this fanfiction is not. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
